Though computerized examinations (or “exams”) have been widely utilized in education, its high cost, complex preparation and constraint of standardized test format severely limit its adoption by schools. As a result, paper-based exams are still a preferred choice for evaluating student learning by many teachers. For example, paper-based exams can allow teachers to gauge a student's understanding of certain topics based on final answers to the related questions. However, a lot of information is lost in the final answers. For example, the final answers cannot convey how long it takes students to finish a question and how each student analyzes and answer challenging questions.